


你往哪里去

by Jonkoping013



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, r6s
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkoping013/pseuds/Jonkoping013
Summary: 把第一章也贴过来，再有再贴，如果有第三章的话； ；





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

Dominic很惊讶在这么一个雨天的傍晚，能在自己的寓所里见到Oliver。后者此刻正面朝着宽敞的透明落地窗，坐在他房间的地板上。房间的灯没有被打开，落霞与阴雨相融，天际尽头的紫色由远及近地铺展，被吸雨云晕染出袅袅淡烟，像大片的灰雾拥抱天幕。Dominic借着视野开阔的窗面和Oliver同望着一片景致，他的脚步在寂静中加快，前厅的橱柜很快就落在脑后。Oliver的半张脸在阴影中显得难得的沉静，手臂搭在支起的膝头，一条腿平放在地，脖子微微地探向前，阴暗吞噬了Oliver一部分躯体，Dominic站在卧室大开的门边稍作停步，那让他想起曾经在杂志看到过的从古老遗迹中发掘而出的残缺人物像。

 

“你怎么在这里?”Dominic径直走到了Oliver的身后，那里摆放着他的衣架，他习惯性脱下外套，露出里面的单衣。Oliver偏了偏头，他看得清是谁站在他身后。但他的反应并不能让房子的主人满意——Oliver没有真正意义地回答，他的喉咙口发出了一声轻哼，脸仍然停留在前，好像打定主意要做那样一尊雕塑，像要在停滞的时光中坏死一样的，一动不动。Dominic放下外衣，他不满意的后果就是毫不留情地抬起腿在年轻人的背后踢了踢。对方很可能没有料到他有这么一举，呼声轻微地就被他踹得扑倒在地。Oliver狼狈地拱起背挣扎了两下，但幅度都很小没有成功。在地上的Oliver得迎向那从上投来的眼神，Dominic似乎也是没有预料到这种结果，略带探寻地俯下身伸出手去想把人扶起来，不过之后他显然改变了主意，手指尖拨弄起Oliver的发丝，不急不缓地把要扶人的手探进了T恤里面。这令Oliver很不好受，他有种被人抚摸的感觉，他缩着脖子，目光在极力地向下走。他很慢地向前移动了两下，在Dominic看来很像在爬动，他嘴里不满地抱怨道，“你以为我是猫么?”

 

真是新奇。上位者笑了起来：“为什么是猫？”他发觉这个闯进自己家中的不速之客浑身湿漉漉的，头发因为湿气而粘结在一道，他确认过以后就收回了手。他现在重新站了起来，去到床头柜边打开抽屉，“你来得不巧，看起来正赶上这场大雨。你没到多久，是吧？”

 

Oliver撑着地一点点爬起来，他今天显得过于疲累。恢复了坐姿的他盘起腿，两手肘搁着膝头，头压低了但还是抬眼盯着Dominic的动作，悻悻地说：“是。”

 

“如果你乖乖在教室里上课，你现在应该已经回到家里享受晚餐了。”

 

“啰嗦，那和你有什么关系。”他并不喜欢听到别人对于他私生活的议论，故而语气一如既往地恶劣。几秒钟后他继续说道，“你知道我来干什么吧。快点完成。”他口气不佳，神情却变幻起来，几乎在同时他垂下头，把脸埋到对方看不见的黑暗里。Dominic神色古怪地微笑起来，“我知道了。不过我不知道你现在有没有气力那么干。”“有啊。”Oliver抬起头回答了这个奇怪的问题，和Dominic眼神相接触的一刹那他又不知想到了什么，摇着头继续盯着地板道，“没有。”

 

“我当然知道你来做什么。”Dominic把一个盒子打开，取了些什么在手心里。他踱步来到Oliver身边，弯下腰另一只手贴在年轻人的颈后，轻轻地抚弄着脑后的红色碎发。“有点烫……你一切ok的话，我知道给你什么。不然就应该换另一种了。”他在Oliver的耳边低语道，再一次抛出了先前的问题。年轻人扭开了头，面露嫌恶地撤回视线，放空的眼神对着前方的墙壁。他是不是正在后悔，为什么不在这场大雨铺天盖地落下的时候就选择回家。这明明不是完成这笔交易的好时机。Dominic看着他抚了下自己的前额，然后放下手，眼神继续停留在空白的墙面，似乎还在思索着如何决断。虽然他对人体不寻常的高温毫无概念，虽然头部的眩晕和如同身脑脱节一样的无力感现时现刻的确很真实地降临在他身上。但是他就是没有打道回府的打算。他顶多在心里做着和往常一样漫不经心的祷告，期望这一次完成约定的速度加快。

 

“我有，你放心好了。”Oliver说。他目光又回到了Dominic身上，很好，和往常没有什么两样。

 

Dominic不置可否地轻笑了一声，“好，来吧。你也该知道怎么做的。”他坐在自己的床上，摊开了先前抓取过药片的手，抬起的手掌心往Oliver所在的方向伸了伸又对着他晃了晃，好像是在逗弄饲养的小宠物。他在报复自己的那句话，Oliver两三秒就弄明白了，他祷告的内容一如既往落空，他也不在乎。他心心念念的是别的东西，他想站起来再跪下太过浪费精力，所以他的膝盖在慢慢挪动着靠近床上的年长男人。他抬高了下巴，来到没有彻底并拢的指节之上，触着指节与掌心的相接处俯下头张开嘴，舌身轻擦着掌心，将摊开的药片卷走。他刻意地停了一会。猛然有两个念头闪过他混乱的脑海，他干什么真的那么做，以及他竟然那么做了，那个人会是什么反应。第一个念头几乎让他惊醒，但第二个念头进驻得更快，引发的好奇更多，他抬了抬眼睛想往上看，可惜一片混乱回应了他。

 

他认不大清，看见了许多颜色的交汇，最后可以确定了，那是对方上衣的黑色。他被揪着领口的衣服揪到了对方的腿上，Dominic说着小混蛋。亲吻来得出其不意，但绝对不是第一次。Dominic熟练地绞着他的舌尖翻卷，像在海中挑起波澜，无绪又绵绵不绝。他的指尖挑开Oliver的嘴唇，平滑的指腹轻抚着齿龈，还要越过他们压着更深处。Oliver的喘息和下咽唾沫的行为总是受阻于Dominic的这个动作，Dominic似乎只是想把他两唇之间的缝隙开得更大，涎水沿着被横插入他口腔的那根手指滴下。他收拾着酸麻的嘴角，把脑袋彻底地倚在把着他后脑的手上，他不大舒服但心里明白自己还得多撑一会。他也有自己的练习对象并且勤加练习吻技，但这个教人摸不透的德国男人，给他的体验彷徨又新奇，思维短路的几秒过后，往往发觉自己已经被迫地张开了嘴。

 

他认定的一会过去了两次，这种激烈的吻法老让他忘记用鼻子呼吸，嘴被加了很多重任，却什么也完成不了。Oliver那双姜黄色的眼睛眯了起来，有点难受又有点恼怒的成分在里头。他有过处于上锋的时间，他总是很想念那几十秒。和他发不发胀的脑子无关，他喜欢在他的回合加入情欲的拨动，就好像关于毒品与肉体的交易，他握有两方的主动权。他之后的表现对清醒的他来说，很具灾难性，他愿意回想的时候也只有在眼下这种境地。有时候Dominic会在第二天的清晨调侃无情打彩的他，说想不到他还有义人的品质，遵守约定。他沉浸在回忆里，原本的五官又有了些变化，比如略有些上翘的眼角，因为生理反应而显得亮晶晶的眼睛。（他还真的有点像猫。）Dominic想着，然后把手指抽离，他最后咬紧着被他咬住的两瓣嘴唇，抽离着空气，舔舐着每一寸他可能触碰也可能没有触碰过的地方，用这个浪漫国度的热吻暂时结束了一切。

 

“你能不能快点开始……”Oliver的手撑在他肩上，那个小混蛋的埋怨声中填满了换气符，差一点把脑袋一起磕上Dominic的肩。Dominic拎起了他，那件乱糟糟的T恤在背后被Dominic揪成了一团，饱含其中的水分让两个人都想皱眉。

 

“你来。把衣服脱了。”他扯着Oliver的头发说，那双让他觉得类猫的瞳孔收缩了一下，确确实实有光芒在里面闪动。那不是眼泪造成的。他没有再使劲，对方毛茸茸的脑袋靠到他肩头，两声短暂的呻吟过后，那双手翻起了衣边。他耐心地等待，那双手会把衣服拉过头顶，年轻人的脖颈会后仰而构成一截奇妙的曲线。他总想将手放上去，沿着弧度向下，在细长的锁骨处分开左右两道，经过一个s形的回旋与腰际的轮廓，指节的描绘结束最后两条v字型的线条，它们又会聚合。有人说他，可能有执刀解剖的潜质。


	2. Chapter 2

这种事的一开始Dominic总将主动权让予对方。  
他的头靠上床头的架子，斜瞥过眼。床上的铺盖因为他们的动作被扫翻在地，他不动声色地看着Olivier分开腿，跨坐在他身上，替他解开皮带的搭扣。Dominic连一个枕头都不想抢救，看来Olivier也不想，应该是想都没想，他的两只手安放在Olivier想要他放的位置——原地不动。  
Oliver最大的败笔就叫做热情，他不乏技巧但又相对地缺乏技巧。他宁愿用上十个手指头来解两人的下装，也不愿分出几只多花上一些时间来光顾一下对方的胸膛或者脸庞。Dominic半是在看Olivier的动作，半是在内心进行着对方根本不会知道的评价，好像被握起抵在对方火热穴口前的阴茎并不属于他一样。  
Olivier弓了弓背，俯下身，他的手摸索着在Dominic的脖颈掐了掐，他好像对Dominic的分神有所不满，或许期以一个动作做出一些可笑的象征来。但他什么话也没有说，停顿了几秒，两个人用看不清对方的方式对视着，下一刻他弯下膝盖，让对方的阴茎进入，没根地进入。前端顶在了肠道的最深处，直直地戳弄着那处的软肉，为了响应他的祈祷。他希望他们的交易进行得够快，现在就和他们约好的动作一样，Olivier按照所有的要点行事。  
窗外能透进来的光线微乎其微，黑暗消融了跟他贴紧的这具身体的轮廓，把肉体间的贴合感触变得更为明显。Dominic哼了一声，不知道是对过于干涩的肠道的不满，还是催促年轻人加速行动。但不管怎么说，Olivier知道自己得动起来，他的晕眩感似乎被刚刚那阵撕裂的痛苦搞得更严重了点，眼前的昏暗空间边缘隐隐染上了白光。他在心里哀叹了一声，上身就开始了一阵奇怪的晃动。他应该正依着惯性抬动臀部然后缓慢落下，这是一个自发性的抽插过程，但是按照他的速率，他表现得却有点过于激烈。Dominic知道自己的性器正在缓慢地研着那圈紧绷炙热的壁肉，他不需要动，他没有再发声抱怨什么，只是抬起手从Olivier屈起的腿摸上了他的髋骨。他听到Olivier嘴里发出的嘶嘶声，有轻有重，Olivier的头在这样的伴奏中剧烈地摇晃着仰向后又倾向床头。有一回幅度太大了，Dominic等着年轻人的额头再次贴紧自己的胸膛，但是那种吸着凉气的声音忽然消失了，Olivier摇摆的身形停住了。他掐住对方脖子的手一下子拢得更紧，又一下子松开，手掌移到了Dominic身旁的床铺摊开撑住，床单在他绞动的指间紧成了漩涡。他垂下的头颅就在 Dominic的上方，从鼻子里呼出的音大过嘴里的，大概是咬住了嘴唇，Dominic的一只手探 到他的嘴边，轻轻蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。被压低得几乎不可闻的喘息声从喉口滚出，带着扑上指尖的热气和一点湿润。  
你太心急。Dominic撤回手说道，他温热的掌心紧贴在Olivier的髋骨两侧，Dominic轻轻地把手掌向上推，游走在这具比起自己来说更年轻更不那么强壮的身体上。他的动作让Olivier模糊地觉得身上的疼痛好些了，但不由得要张嘴大声地呻吟，好在他又忍住了，血的味道弥漫在他的舌间，过度咬唇的后果。Dominic还在揶揄，这场雨把你的脑袋浇晕了，你就像个初经人事的未成年一样，什么都不做，只会横冲直撞。  
Olivier向后仰了仰，把那冲到喉咙口的调子吞回肚去，恢复他原本的语气，他张开嘴，语调微弱地回击，速战速决。那是我的事。  
要我说的更明白些么，在你像个妓女一样大张双腿之前，确保你的屁股塞得进别人的家伙。  
对方恶劣的口气听得叫人气喘，不过很快Olivier连反感的念头也来不及产生，Dominic抓着他的腰猛然下压，囊袋重重地相撞在一起，他的脑子里一片空白，一阵像被电流击中的酥麻感自内蔓延开。眼际的白光泛动着，他的头应言晕得更厉害，他把牙关咬紧，才不至于像只被猎枪打中的飞鸟那样落下去。他的双臂轻轻地颤动着，床单上的漩涡卷几乎要掀到Dominic的身上，确实得想点实际的了，Olivier沉了沉神，试图不让自己声音中的颤意露得更明显，不好意思，请问怎么办。  
他的语速很快，求饶却很有意思，Dominic挑了挑眉又追问了一句，你是不是真的头很疼。  
嗯。Olivier小声地应道。  
挟着他腰际的手放开了。黑暗中，他无声喘息着享受一小会的平静，有人牵住了他的两只手，带到嘴边，轻轻的呼吸倾吐在上面，Olivier咽下了到嘴边的一声呻吟。他想抽离，但对方紧紧地扼住他的两只手腕。它们被带到他的在身后交叉，熟悉的布料在手背上摩擦。  
他的眼前过去几十张不同的画面，直到最后敲定Dominic正在拿他自己脱下的Ｔ恤束缚他的双手的时候，那些“绳索”已经变得很结实了。他眼前恍惚的景象开始一一退去，手上传来的触感也一道在远去，他听任摆布：它们现在被反绑在身后，它们的主人汗水涔涔，身下含住的阴茎不听使唤地进出。经历这些的人好像不是Olivier自己，而仅仅是某双手的主人。几下进入过后，他的神智才回来，反扭在后的手臂一上一下地挣脱着。  
“别走神，你得用劲。”Dominic语气淡然地说道，手伸上Oliver的下巴捏紧，后者腮边的两块肉肯定都被箍了起来，想张嘴怒骂也不行。他毫不留情地继续挺进了一下腰身，“这里，用对劲。不然，我会以为你只有这点程度，该我动手。”  
“听懂了么？”  
“……咳。知道了。”脸上挟制被放松了些，体内折磨人的硬物也停止了动作，Olivier勉强抿开嘴回答。  
他最后一次尝试着挣开身后捆绑的绳索，无果，只得在轻微的晕眩中开始快速地落腰回抬。高频率的抽插让Dominic也不由发出带有赞美性的轻呼。坚硬的柱状物把肠壁充分地抵开，一下深于一下地顶弄着内里。被填满的不适很快就会消失，一般就在Olivier觉得有点过分的时候，那时候古怪的快感会像海浪一样把他淹没。他眯着眼想要忍住生理性泪水的泛滥，他的头继续很晕，无知觉地吐着被他隐抑许久的呻吟。这样的承受度，从有点过分进向了过分得超出限度。腰际的力量逐渐消散在不断升腾的热浪之间，他的括约肌收缩着磨蹭着对方还挺立着的性器，却不能再果断地让它深入体内。又一次地臀部下压，在一阵微妙的被填满的颤栗中，Olivier把自己的脸凑到Dominic跟前。他开口前舌尖轻轻地舔去了从脸颊滑下的咸湿液体，那使他的声音听上去比平时软了许多，喵语一样的轻，我现在没有办法。  
回应他的是Dominic不置可否的一声轻笑，他像猫一样贴在对方的胸膛，拿毛茸茸的头发蹭着Dominic的下巴，热气随着他一张一合的嘴喷洒在上面。Dominic绕过头发亲了亲他耳后的皮肤，原本闲置的手揉搓着他的臀瓣，在他耳旁意犹未尽地指示道，说清楚点。  
他的胸膛因为先前的剧烈动作而起伏不定，混杂着各色喘息的声音不通过理智的大门就先行流出，Please,Please。他想起这个词，是因为这个单词如同安全词一样穿插在他们所有的性事中，但是作用却与安全词恰好相反。  
-该是Dominic玩的尽兴的时候了。  
Olivier闭上眼，他的腰很快就不用再使力，因为Dominic更换了姿势，那双仍然有力的手臂把他固定在了身前。完成抽送指令的人却已不再是他。平时的他到了这种时候已经兴致全无，只有今天，他把脸贴紧近在咫尺的温暖躯体。热也热，冷也冷。他突如其来的某种依恋在他醒来以后，会把自己也吓一跳。不信任何神灵的青年在那时突然觉得赎罪券是唯一能让他松开思想包袱的东西。  
但那时，当彼时的他在想什么。  
也许真的被雨水浇坏了脑子，他模糊地想。也许连Drug的药效都比不上这场雨的寒冷。再也许，某人是不是卖假药?

Dominic解开了Olivier的束缚，那双手环上了他的脖子，它们的主人亲热地扑上来咬着他的唇瓣，不愿意松开。他必须承认Oliver属于十八岁青年人的身体，被他所不信任的上帝往其中注入了一种奇妙的能量，那是连疾病都不曾夺去的。也许他偷换的那颗药永远都是多余的，他为他们的利益交易做了一个不怎么美好的注脚。


End file.
